Broken
by slowtimedancer
Summary: Haunted by a memory, Star turns out to be a lovely 19 year old model. Tho, life isn't that easy. The relationship with her boyfriend is slowly breaking and her mind turns to hate. All because of the memory she kept inside for many years. Robstar bbrae cyb
1. How could I forget?

The idea for "Broken" was given to me by my best friend, Arii

The idea for "Broken" was given to me by my best friend, Arii. She may not know she gave me the inspiration, but she will now. You're the best Arii! The character Arii, is based off of her.

Some information in here I made up, so please do not hold me accountable to some of this information, especially in this chapter. This chapter is short, but it is only the info chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own some characters in this story. **

_Broken_

_Follow your heart, even if it makes you run into walls. _

I remember like it was yesterday, though the memory I do not really want to remember. I was not even of the age of ten when I was taken from my home and family. The way my mother screamed and how my father tried to fight my kidnapper off, but he was too strong. I was taken and the kidnapper did not even break a sweat. I remember flying for a long period of time through the Tamaranean sky, the light air brushing through my fiery hair. I don't remember much of anything after that long flight, except for the strange feeling of loneliness and fear. I remember waking up in a dark room with nothing around me. I felt enclosed like I was in a small cage, but I could not see anything, not even me.

I began to go insane a long time after waking up in this blackness. I began to wonder if I was real, that if I could not see anything than how did I know I was really there. I was not thinking clearly. I began to think that if I screamed, they would let me go. Like this was one big mistake. I breathed in all the air I had then screamed the loudest I ever did in my whole life. I stopped, nothing happened for a moment or two. Until I heard that monster's footsteps. Banging down the hall way, he sounded like a giant that weighted a tone. I got my first glimpse of him finally. At first all I could see was the shinning bright light when the door opened and the man's image was hidden under shadow.

"Well, well, well, about time you woke up." The voice was low and raspy, This voice sent chills down my spin. I held my breath as I heard a _click _and then all the lights came on. I did not know what to look at first, the man or my injuries. I looked at the man. He was tall, slender build, with tight skin on his face and sunken brown eyes. He had thick, shoulder length blond hair and I what I can remember best was his fingers. Long, boney fingers that were always in a fist, curled over so I could not see his finger nails. Only when he was pointing, grabbing, or beating me.

My injuries were not that bad, a large cut on my left shine, minor scraps on my elbow and face. I could feel the ones on my face, of course I could not see them.

I was scared for my life, a life that I ended up living. Miraculously, I survived. But that fearful place, the place I was tortured at for four years, haunts me still to this day.

Now I am on planet Earth, living with four others. One girl and three boys. They are all around my age, and one of the boys finds much attraction to me. I guess I am pretty, though I think some girls are prettier than me, like my roommate Raven. I still have my mother's red hair and green eyes; however I did grow to be tall. I have curves in all the right places and I do not have the ugliest voice. I am still learning the English Language, but I made much improvement since than. I am 19 now, so I have been on earth for five years. Five years haunted with that one memory.


	2. How hard is it to shut the door?

Ok. So in order to get the full effect of this story, I have to do something tricky. Whenever you see bold face writing like **this, this is Richard's thoughts. **Whenever you see writing in italics like _this, this is Kori's thoughts. _

Thanks so much for Alien Emerald for letting me use the italic/ bold idea from her stories. She is a brilliant writer; you should read some of her works. I strongly suggest Twisted, The Raising, and Blue Girl. Some of the best writing I have ever seen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_How hard is it to shut the door?_

Her headaches and heartaches, a single percussion. Constant and growing in volume and pounding. Though, her voice never rises. Patience graces her face, never letting go of the golden locket that burned around her neck. Not a tear runs down her face, no use of wasting her energy. She watched him walk to the other side of the room, passing in pain trying to numb down the fire inside of him. Supernatural cooling, he makes his motion either to walk or to embrace. It was all up to him now.

He taught her so much. To love and to hate; he taught never let go of what you worked hard for. Yet still she was tempted to throw him out the door and lock it, but she still sat on the bed clutching the necklace wanting to pull it. Knowing she should pull it, but never let go.

His wanting and anger, a mix of confusion. Trust and honesty breaking down their relationship slowly. Wanting her, needing her in his arms once more. He loved her, but the sharp knife poked away at his heart, at his mind, causing him not to think right. She had every reason to throw away everything in the face that let her trust crumple, but she sat their and her hand on the locket. Numbing the pain, willing to forgive on last time.

Forgetting the damage, he walked over to her. Forgiveness graces his face, melting away the fierceness. Her green eyes look up, his blue looks down. Unfolding their love, they never let go. Never let go.

-X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O-

Time faded away, the night turned to day and repeated that pattern a couple of times, and Kori sat on the bed holding a piece of paper and a pen. Trying to fight the pain, she poured out her heart onto the paper. Her emotions compacted into words on sheets of loose leaf. Without looking back she ran into the tears falling from the sky. She knew they were crying for her.

_I can still fell him. I can't believe he turned out to be such a...dick. I am sorry. I have to do this. Don't look back. Get in a drive like you never drove before. Drive like you are seventeen again! Oh, never mind. Don't drive like that anymore, Kori. You have to leave him behind, just like you left your past, you can leave him too. _

She watched as the cars drove by. Slipping into nightmares of what happened the following night. Kori drove with a single notch below patience. Her lips moved to the moody music blaring from the car radio and her finger twisted a lock of her fiery hair. Breathing became a single motion, fading into the background of her twisted life.

"There are some bad drivers out here, huh." Kori murmured as life moved around her. Life became one and the only thing alive was last night.

-X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O-

Last night

Screams around became one last fight. Dreaming, she stood tall and took everything he spit at her. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the flying of words though never blows. Violence took over him once and slammed her against the wall. He apologized though the fight continued. Her eyes soft though fire roared through her emeralds. His eyes were cold and showed nothing.

Her fight was his neglect. His fight, her trust. He broke his desk, she broke his heart as she stormed out of the room and into the rain. He did not try to grab her arm. He did not try to stop her. He only slammed the door behind her and cursed her well being.

-X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O- X-x-o-O-

**How could I let her walk away again? Watch her walk out the door and never turn around. The others did not stop her, there was no way they could stop her. These stupid fights, damn they made me loose her. Again. **

With every fight, the tiny piece of family began to wither away. Now it was completely gone. You could not move without tension slicing away at your skin. The tower was no longer their little slice of heaven. The tower was no longer a place were super heroes lived, but a place were friends became family. A family that built up an unbreakable wall just to find that there was a crack and come crumpling down.

Richard sat one the couch holding a remote control with a handful of fattening food in the other. By the clicking of the remote, it became quite obvious that there was nothing on. When he clicked passed a news report concerning Slade Wilson, the former Slade, it became obvious he was absent minded. He was traveling on a intellectual line into no where without her. A line he knew he would stay on until death. All alone without her. It was not just him; it was affecting the air getting to the other roommates. Her distinct smell could still be smelt, her drink she did not finish left unfinished and unmoved.

Victor Stone, Rachel Roth, and Gar Logan were the others living in the place were four superheroes used to live. Now, those superheroes grown up to be almost normal humans. Past was locked in a box and it was never going to be let out.

The past will never get out.

It was over and it was done.

Never again.

_. _


	3. Just Like A Humming Bird

**Ok. What happened so far in the story is this: Chapter 1 is Star remembering the memory she was haunted with. Info to the story. Chapter 2, is the break up scene. Richard and Kori (Rob and Star) had a fight and made up. Then a couple nights later, Kori wrote Richard a note saying she was leaving, ect. The titans are no longer heroes but living as regulare people just in the tower. At the end it talks about how they were never going to be heroes again...hint. **

**Thanks to alien emerald for reviewing! I would greatly appreciate it if I got some more reviews so I can know I am I doing. Thanks to you to for reading! Ok onto part 03. **

**Disclaimer : Still don't own TT, what a bummer. **

_Just like a Humming Bird_

"No one is as talented as this young lady right here. Only being 19 years old and arriving in the modeling industry just earlier this year, Kori Anders is definitely the girl everyone came to see tonight. Here she is walking down the run way wearing Jada Kea's dress made out of --" Richard turned off the Television as the sight of his ex girlfriend came on the screen.

She was beautiful. That long hair cascading down her back in soft waves of fire and her eyes green moist from all the hairspray they put in her hair. She told him this when she still was with him. Now he only really saw her on the television screen whenever there was a fashion show. He saw her in the top fashion magazines modeling cloths from all the top designers. The only time he really ever saw her in person anymore was when there was a party for Wayne Enterprises which his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, still owned. There was always a party it seemed like. Christmas, New Years, and Birthdays, there was a party. And she was always invited. Always.

And she would always were a top fashion dress and she always would look her best. She would spend much of her time with Rachel, Gar, and Victor however he normally just got a hello. If he was lucky he would get a dance while they discussed their relationship. She was still single, saying she was not ready to give up on him, but she was not ready to get her heart broken again. She was loosing hope, and he was loosing her more and more every time they saw each other.

He needed to see her one more time.

No matter how much it hurt.

"So, Kori, you were just seen today in a lovely dress. Can you give us some info about this lovely dress?" The interviewer asked Kori as she was being interviewed.

"Well," Her voice made Richard shiver. "This piece was called the Humming Bird. The inspiration was made by the lovely Jada Kea, of course. Well, when Jada was designing this piece, she was watching a humming bird and corresponded the dress after it. Um, the heels were donated by Francine De Lorses. She had worn them and wanted me to wear them in my next fashion event. Sadly, she died three days ago from a heart attack."

She did look lovely.

She did look like a humming bird in a weird way. She had on a knee length green, brown, and blue dress that was thin, but not see through, and wispy. It was a halter and had a black clasp to end the V neck. Her eyes were accented with blue surrounding her eyes amd she had on white eyeliner. Her red hair was in soft waves that pricked at her waist, sliver strands were embedded in her hair to add a shiny effect.

Lovely and stunning.

"Yo, man, why don't you try to win her back instead of staring at her through technology?" Richard looked back to see Victor Stone standing behind the couch with a basket ball in his hands. "And look at you, your gaining weight, hair a mess, you look so tired. Take a nap, take a shower, met me out side in two hours for a game of b-ball. Gar and I are going to play a quick game. Rae is watching. There is no option."

Richard could not get in a word before his friend left to go to the roof to ball a game a basket ball. Richard sighed before closing his eyes. Sleep did feel good right about now. He hadn't got sleep in most likely 48 hours. All night he was on the computer look up today's top models.

Today's top models:

Kella Martel

Kori Anders

Arii Myack

Staten Freane

Sara Smithsonn

That was the list of top female models in order. Kori being the second hottest model of the current time. And that played him like a yoyo. Every were he went, he would see her. On t.v, in a magazine, in a newspaper. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and kiss her crazy. Her needed her in his arms again and kiss her crazy. For his own sake of sanity, he needed her. And soon with his mind on Kori imagining her in his arms once more, Richard slipped into a deep sleep. For the first time in 2 days.

**A/N: In the orginal I made of this, Kori represented a swan. However I was soon notified after creating this piece that it represented in Kryalla Orchid's work 'Waiting'. Both I, and Kryalla, both agree that it was a very close similarity, and I changed the apperence of Kori to a humming bird. Though, it was unintentional, I decided it was the best thing I could do. **


	4. Arii, the other flower

Ok

**Ok. I now this story has been skipping around a lot, but after this chapter there is going to be a more consistent with the setting and plot line. Before this chapter, it was more info and setting. So, after this chapter the story will make more sense. **

**Also I have gotten something that says that I was copying Kryalla Orchid's work. I don't even consider this one to have hardly any similarities actually. The Swan is a term used a lot in modeling. Yes, I know about modeling and 'The Swan' is used a lot. Plus, I don't even recall a story were she used the Swan. Abuse? Um…I didn't abuse anyone in the story. I have been simply nice. There was an argument but never abuse. And there are many other fanfics out there were she is a model. So please can people stop sending these things to me. I know that I have written things in the past that had same similarities and I am truly sorry for that. But If people think I'm copying then I will apologize. No copying was ever meant plus, this idea for the story was given to me by my best friend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TT. **

Three Weeks Later

It wasn't unexpected, just short notice. Richard only had two weeks to get a suit for the party Bruce was holding for the great season he was having. A bragging party you might call it, and Bruce did have something to brag for.

Richard was always the co-host at the parties, even though Bruce and him were in two different cities. Ever since the titans decided that they no longer were heroes, Bruce and Richard became in touch, mostly by email or messages on the television. Never face to face, only at the parties did they see each other in person.

"What's wrong, Dick? I thought you liked these parties," Bruce said to Richard as they stood in front of the door to the ball room where the party was being held. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the closed oak door.

"I do, Bruce, but I'm just…nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yea," Richard said running his hand through his black hair. "It's just I am going to see…her. It's very complicated when I see her."

"But, you dated her for what…three years?" Bruce questioned his adopted son.

"Bruce, she….it's complicated. Let's just get to the party," Richard said to Bruce who nodded and opened the door to the party. There was definitely not everyone there, but there was still a good amount of people. Richard saw many family friends, and many of his friends. Many of his enemies.

Richard gasped when he saw the blonde dancing wearing a knee length pink dress"Bruce, you invited….her!?"

"Ofcourse! Her father is –"

"Yea, I know, Dr. Moth, but but, urgg. I'm going to find the guys," Richard said before storming off.

"Hello, Bruce," A seductive voice said from behind. A voice that could only belong to Monica Boxai, Bruce's current 'girlfriend'. Bruce turned around and wrapped his arms around the tall brunette. and quickly brought her into a loving hug and passionate kiss. Their existence was drowned by the loud music, dancing couples, and the loud laughter.

Richard looked all over for one of his friends. He told them to be there, and they said they would be. Now all he had to do was search for his friends. He tried to take another step forward before he could feel two parts wrap around his waist. His body went numb.

"Kori?" He breathed a prayer.

"No, better," The voice was high pitched and definitely not Kori's sweet and normal tone of voice.

"Kaitlyn! What the fuck are you doing?!" Richard cried out in shock and disgust as she began to kiss his neck.

"What you don't – want me?" She said in a suggestive tone of voice. Richard could hardly breathe now. She walked into the party looking absolutely stunning. She did not come in with a man, but another woman…her friend, Richard presumed. The girl who Kori was giggling with, Richard recognized as Arii Myack, another top model who was pronounced number 3 on the hottest female model list. They both looked stunning. Kori was wearing a single green strapless dress that had black and white lining. The dress pricked below her knees, showing off her well toned calves. On her feet were dainty black ballerina flats and her fiery hair was perfectly straight. Gorgeous.

Arii, who too looked great, was pointing in his direction; Kori shook her head no and started to talk to Arii, her tender lips moving taunting his mind. Slowly making him go insane.

"AH!" Richard screamed out in pain as Kaitlyn bit his ear. He completely forgot about Kaitlyn practically groping him. "Get off!"

Richard no longer cared anymore. He shoved her roughly off of him and started to walk away in rage. If she wasn't his by tonight, Richard knew he would go mad, mental. He managed about four or five steps before he felt a hand wrap about his wrist stopping him from moving.

"Kaitlyn, I already told you to leave me alo – oh. It's you," Richard turned around to see a stream of solid black hair and bright green eyes that were so bright, but no were near as brilliant as Kori's.

"Yea, I'm not her! I'm me!" She began to laugh, her eyes laughing as well. "I'm Arii Myack, Kori's friend." Arii said playing with her sliver bracelet around her wrist giving Richard the idea that she was kind of shy, but yet confident.

"Richard Grayson," Richard stuck out a hand to the seemingly small girl. She generously took it, shaking softly.

"Um, Kori told me a lot about you and I never got a chance to meet you so I decided to…well…met you!" Arii laughed again covering her mouth with her hand. "Well, how about we get to know each other? You see, I'm new to Gotham just moving here from Alaska, so it would be nice to meet the 'Gotham Prince.'

"Oh yea be my guest. How about we sit at a booth?" Richard pointed to a side were a couple booths were. That was the best part about the ball room being a restaurant as well. The center was a dance floor; the sides were booths and tables.

"Perfect, um, would you mind if I eat something? Tummy is talking and not saying very nice things." They both laughed as Richard led Arii to a booth. Arii sat down with a sigh and sat down; Richard sat opposite of her.

There he was, looking at a gorgeous young model who was not Kori. Did not look anything like Kori. She had black hair that pricked just below her chin. She was much paler than Kori, but with the same build. She was short for a model, though she looked good for being around 5'. She was wearing a black strapless dress that had a mix of gothic and elegance elements in it. A silver belt wrapped just below her chest line, and the skirt was puffy. It was the same length as Kori's and she had the same shoes on as well. Arii was very beautiful. If Richard was not attached to Kori, he knew that he would go back to being a playboy and date her. But he wasn't he old self.

"So, you said that you came from Alaska. You don't look Alaskan." Richard questioned Arii.

"My family travels a lot. I was originally born in London and called half the world my home. Name a place and I used to live there. I hope to stay in Gotham for a while though, now that I am living on my own, well with Kori and other room mates. How about you?" Arii said as a waiter walked up with glasses of water in his hands. He set the glasses on the table and walked away.

"Well, I was born here, in Gotham, moved to Jump alone were I live now with three other-"

"Three other people I know. Kori told me." Arii said looking down at her fingers. "She talks about you guys a lot."

"Really?" It was like a match being lit in his stomach and slowly burning away at his insides. His curiosity grew as an evil smile grew on her face.

**AN. Well I have writers block so this is the best I could do for this part. Look out for the next one.**


	5. Just another slow dance make up

The room seemed to be spinning

**Ok. Next part! Thanks to Alien Emerald and TheUnspokenArtist for reviewing. And thanks to those who read and don't review. **

**sniffs**

**I am not feeling the greatest, physically and emotionally. ******** This means that I might be updating a lot. It depends on how much school work I have. **

**For this section, for those who forgot, the italics are Kori's thoughts unless the italics are in dialogue. Just remember that. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans. **

The room seemed to be spinning. She looked as though she was dancing on a cloud as she swung her hips to the modern music slowly and laughing with that gorgeous smile on her face. That _man _she was dancing with seemed to be laughing too, though he made no moves on her. He was keeping his distance. Good thing, or else his ass would have been hanging from the ceiling by now.

"Hey you, you know just because you used to date her doesn't mean you have to go animalistic and turn into a hawk."

Richard snapped his head back as he was pushed back into reality. Arii started to laugh again when he looked at her wide eyed. Arii took another bite out of her chicken creaser salad with laughter in her eyes. "Huh?"

"You were staring her down like…it was creepy, man. You definitely have some…problems," Arii's right hand was flying in the air as if she was conducting an orchestra.

"Sorry. It is just hard to see her dancing with another man," Richard confessed to Arii who looked at Richard with her big round green eyes. She began to laugh. "Is it funny?"

"She is dancing with Talan. Dude, she is best friends with Talan. She ain't going out with him or anything. That was long done," Arii said staring at her best friend and laughed. "Don't worry, they will never be anything more than best friends."

"When did they, you know, date?" Richard could barely get the word date out, but when he did, Arii found her hair rather interesting.

"Well, Kori moved in with us after we met at the agency. During that time, Talan and I just broke up. They started dating maybe two weeks after we met, she didn't know we used to date. Once she knew that we have dated, she well, she is very unforgiving of herself lets say. The relationship did not go on too long, maybe a month or so. I…I want the best for her." Arii spun a black lock around her finger and brought her gaze to met Richard's.

"She told me she was single the whole time…"

"I don't know, maybe she was just trying to keep you calm."

"But"

"Shh" Arii cooed with her finger. "Go find your friends and sit down with them. Chat, enjoy your time here. My agent just walked in and is most likely going to want to speak to us. So thanks for the food and the great time. If you want to talk, I'm not that far away," Arii said as she moved out of the booth and walked away in a silent manner. She slowly began to disappear into the thick sea of people dancing in the ballroom under the light of three grand chandeliers. He could no longer see Kori and that Talan either.

He got to his feet and began making his appearances around the party. He still could not see his friends, though he found every single one of his enemies and competitors.

ooooooooooX

Kori stood tall leaning slightly against the marble wall as she listened to her model agent chant words to them about how this party makes them or breaks them. The same thing they hear at every party. Then his words changed to how modeling is not a competition once you get to this stage of modeling. Kori tried to hold her chuckle, though her body movement gave away her thoughts to those close enough to see her.

Arii, Staten, another model who was number twelve on the hottest girls alive named Willow Carmin nodded their heads in an agreement like they read Kori's mind through her action.

_Kella and her friends needed to hear this lecture. Well, the at least Pay the attention! I dislike them, I do not believe they are good role models. Magazines say my disliking towards Kella is because she is holding one spot to me and I am a greedy human who wants to be number one. No. I just do not like her manner. I do not mind being number two on the list the rates beauty. I just enjoy my job. _

"Kori, Arii, and Willow, do not stay too late, you have an appointment with Bridget Markey tomorrow at 9 am so do not stay up to late or drink to much." We three nod our heads and the modeling agent went and began to talk to some other models in the agency.

_The good thing was that Arii, Willow and I all are room mates. Luckily I do not have to worry about anything. It's Willow I worry about, she does have a thing with the guys. _

Comeon, we should crash this party!" Willow said before dancing off into a sea of people, most of them of the male gender. Kori smirked before looking at Arii who was deep in thought. Her eyes staring at the ceiling and her mouth slightly agape.

"I…I…"Arii stuttered before she shook her head and looked over to match Kori's gaze. "I talked to Richard."

Kori breathed a sigh. "How is he?"

"Smitten," Arii said grabbing Kori's wrist in excitement. "Go dance with him! Come on, he loves you!"

"It's not that easy, Are. You know what happened."

"Yeah, but that was what a year or so ago? Comon! Just deal with it! Rekindle that flame," Arii said pushing Kori slightly towards the direction where Richard was talking to one of his friends.

"Go Kori, Go Kori." Arii quietly cheered as she circled her arms in front of her and shifting her body with her arms. "Go – _eh!_ Oh sorry," Arii said blushing as she bumped into a really cute guy.

"Hey, even though you look like you are having fun dancing all by yourself, how about you come dance with me, Nellie."

"How did you know my nickname…Ryan is that you?" Arii looked up at the tall, pale man. The man was very handsome. Golden brown hair swept in front of his face, soft brown eyes and a skinny though muscular physique was shown through his blue dress shirt and black jeans.

"One and only," Ryan said as he swept his arm around Arii's shoulder and lead her to a booth so they could check up. Seven years worth of checking up.

oooooooooX

"How come you didn't tell me you moved on?"

"I didn't."

"You dated someone, damn it. Kor, how came you didn't tell me?" Richard said as he made sure his hands were on the right spot on her hips. He did not want her to think he was perverted again. That is how it all started.

"You were so stressed, I did not want to see you like that ever again. I…I am sorry for lying to you though." Kori said dipping her head to look at the floor. She unconsciously began to caress Richard's shoulder with her thumb.

"I should have never reacted like that. You had the right not to trust me. Damn, I screwed things up, Kor. Screwed things up real bad. You don't know how guilty I felt, how guilty is feel. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Kor. I – I just never –"

"Shh. Stop talking." Kori said before capturing his lips for the first time in a year.

**--**

**--**

**-**

**A/N: Yeah, my best friend really does act like that…**

**Ryan is based off her boyfriend…'hint' 'hint'**

**Next part is going to be with BB and Rae. Yay!! First story writing with them so go with me. Mentioning of what happened later that night.**

**Hope you liked it. It would mean a lot if you ****reviewed****!!**

**Have a good rest of the day!**

**Dancer**


End file.
